Drive Form
Drive Form 'are special abilities that appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts II. They are used to make people transform into a more powerful forms for a period of time, slightly changing their appearence and their fighting style in the process. In the Dead Fantasy series, Kairi can use Drive Forms to give herself more power during battles. Monty Oum, the creater of Dead Fantasy, mentioned that Kairi would be using various Drive Forms in future episodes. He also set-up a contest on DeviantArt back in 2009 for people to design the look of her various Drive Forms. Overview In Kingdom Hearts II, Sora was granted the Drive Form ability, allowing him to transform into stronger forms by using Donald, Goofy, or both in his party. Drive Forms also allow Sora to use different, more powerful attacks and combos, dual Keyblade wielding, gliding, or use abilities that couldn't normally be used before. Sora's support abilities pass on to his Forms. In Dead Fantasy, Kairi can use Drive Form without using the power of other party members, but seems to gain the same abilities Sora can use while in different Drive Forms. Drive Forms in Dead Fantasy '' Valor Form 'Valor Form is a Drive Form Kairi used in Dead Fantasy II, and the first Drive Form to be seen in the series. Repersenting strength and courage, it specializes in physical combat, but can't cast spells. It allows Kairi to wield two Keyblades at the same time, and improves her jumping and running ability. In this form, Kairi's outfit turns red, black, and white with fleur-de-lis symbols running down the sides of her dress. Anti Form Anti Form specializes in fast attacks and many combos, but lacks the ability to use Keyblades, cast spells, shield, or recover HP. In this form, one becomes completely black with yellow eyes, as well as having a dark mist rise from his body, and their moves resemble that of a Shadow Heartless. Oum has said before that a Anti Form for Kairi would be "technically not possible", but there is a promotional image of Kairi standing next to what appears to be a "Anti Kairi", wearing a black dress and surrounded in a dark aura. She also appears to be wearing a long scarf, replacing her hood. Nobody Form 'Nobody Form '''is a Drive Form that is exclusive only in the ''Dead Fantasy series. This Drive Form allows the user to transform into their Nobodies and have them fight in their place instead. This form was first used in Dead Fantasy VIII ''and the first person seen using this form is Kairi in the same episode when she allowed her Nobody, Naminé, to take control of her body and fight in her place instead against Ryu and Momiji. However it is unknown if there are other abilities to this drive form or what side effects it has on the user. ''Trivia *Drive Forms are similar to Dresspheres, which also changes the user's appearence and fighting style when activated. However, unlike Drive Forms, Dresspheres do not have a time limit to them. This makes the user remember a point to maximize their Drive Forms' potential before it wore out. External Links *Drive Forms on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki Category:Abilities